1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bras or brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable circular knit bra having a stabilizing area located at the center between the breast cups, and each breast cup provides support while permitting flexibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern bras are designed to accommodate both a need for comfort during wear as well as a need for support. A bra must therefore provide flexibility, freedom of movement, and breast support.
Circular knit bras have become popular for the maximum comfort and flexibility that they provide. Circular knit technology has been used to create bras that accommodate a need for maximum stretchability and freedom of movement, such as sports bras.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,525 to Richards describes the use of a circular knitting machine to produce a seamless garment blank. To assemble a bra, the seamless garment blank is cut, folded, and sewn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,836 to Osborne describes a bra made from a circular-knit garment blank. Each circular-knit garment blank has a welt at one end with a fabric portion integrally knit thereto. To assemble the bra, neck and armhole areas are cut in the fabric segment to define front and rear strap portions, which are sewn to complete the formation of the bra. Full cup support areas are provided in each breast cup region by adding fed-in yarns in the knitting process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,745 to Albright provides a circular knit bra that is elasticized by the selective insertion of elastic yarn segments in selected wales and courses, to define the contoured area to be elasticized.
While bras of circular knit construction have become popular for the maximum comfort and flexibility desirable in an undergarment, they provide little support in the breast area. Additionally, traditional circular knit bras do not provide support in the area between the breast cups. Therefore, a need still exists for a circular knit bra having support areas of increased stability, thereby providing a comfortable bra that provides the additional breast support necessary during activity. Moreover, because circular knit bras lack adjustment means, it may not be possible for every woman to find a circular knit bra of appropriate size. A need therefore exists for an adjustable circular knit bra that provides superior fit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seamless circular knit bra having stabilizing areas in the center gore as well as in the breast cups.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bra that provides increased support and stability in the bra without gathering or puckering.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of making a seamless circular knit bra having integrally knitted stabilizing areas using a minimal number of manufacturing steps.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a seamless circular knit bra that has adjustable shoulder straps and side panels, thereby allowing the adjustment necessary to better fit and comfort.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a bra or brassiere formed of a circular knit bra blank that is cut to define a traditionally shaped bra body having a pair of breast cups, a center gore or portion disposed between the breast cups, and a pair of side panels to connect each breast cup to the back of the brassiere. The center gore, located between the breast cups, is integral to the overall stability of the front of the brassiere. The central gore of the present invention is strengthened by a stitching method that yields a stabilizing area that is less stretchable than the body of the brassiere. The stabilizing area provides stretch resistance that conforms to the movement of the body, thereby increasing support and comfort for the wearer. The brassiere of the present invention further comprises breast cups with similarly knitted in crescent shaped stabilizing areas, located on or adjacent the bottom edge of the breast cups, thereby providing support for the breasts. In a preferred embodiment, the brassiere may include a pair of adjustable shoulder straps with each strap connected to a breast cup and a side panel. The brassiere may also have a pair of arcuate underwire portions, with one arcuate underwire portions adjacent or connected to each breast cup to provide additional breast support.